Journey to the virtual world of GaGa
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: When Sean's laptop sucks him into GaGa via the globalsoft website,Trevor goes after him on a Journey to the virtual world of GaGa. Sean and Trevor will rock you.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to GaGa

Sean sat in front of he's laptop. The screen was showing google as Sean typed "online game".He clicked "I'm feeling lucky" and Sean looked at the screen in confusion. "I'm feeling lucky" had taken him to "Globalsoft".

"But that's impossible."muttered Sean.

He clicked on a button labeled "sign up",filled in all the details(Name,age,email address,password,the usual) and clicked "Done". A blue light twirled out of the laptop into Sean's face and pulled him in. Sean was nowhere to be seen. Apart from in GaGa.

* * *

><p>Sean stared in amazement. He was in some kind of futuristic city,just like he'd imagined GaGa would be like after seeing "We will rock you" at Dominion theatre. Behind him was a huge building,a globe sat on top with the words "Globalsoft" spinning around it. Hovering houses and other buildings surrounded him,kids running towards a building at the far end of a road. A building that looked like a school.<p>

"Wow. Cool."exclaimed Sean.

* * *

><p>Trevor entered the living room where seconds before,Sean was sat. No sign of Sean anywhere.<p>

"Sean?" called Trevor,worried.

Something was wrong.

Trevor walked over to the laptop. He looked at the screen. Weird. Sean was in there,walking around some kind of futuristic city.

"Oh shit."exclaimed Trevor.

Trevor picked up he's laptop quickly and turned it on. Within about 10 minutes,he was on the globalsoft website. He didn't understand how GaGa could possibly exist. It was just a fictional place in a musical,wasn't it? But maybe it's like the center of the earth,thought Trevor. Maybe Queen and Ben Elton believed this place was real. Or KNEW this place was real. Maybe they had visited it themselves before the musical was written. Trevor stopped thinking and decided to focus on the job in hand. He didn't fancy clicking "sign out" on Sean's laptop because he wasn't sure what that'd do to him. So,he joined himself. Just like with Sean,a blue light came out into Trevor's face and he was pulled inside.

* * *

><p>Trevor spotted Sean coming out of a shop dressed as a GaGa cop.<p>

Trevor laughed.

"Seriously Sean?" Trevor called over.

"What?" Sean called back. "Have you not seen how cool the GaGa cops look?"  
>"Cool?"enquired Trevor. "If that costume's right,they go around with "Have a nice day" written on their body,looking like some kind of small,white robot thing."<p>

* * *

><p>The Killer Queen watched this Trevor-Sean meeting on one of many small TV screens,colonel Kashoggi beside her.<p>

"Kashoggi,fetch me those two newcomers now."sneered Killer Queen. "I want to be sure they'll abide by my rules."

Kashoggi entered a nearby lift.

* * *

><p>A white haired man walked over to Trevor and Sean,who spun round to face him.<p>

"Right,I'm guessing from your look that your Colonel Kashoggi?" asked Trevor.

"Wait,how do you know my name?" questioned Kashoggi. "Are you spies?Has Ben Elton sent you to keep an eye on our world?"

"No.I'm Sean. This is Trevor."explained Sean. "We both recently logged onto Globalsoft and ended up here,with no way back."

"Silence."snapped Kashoggi. "The killer Queen wants to see you."


	2. Chapter 2: Neverending sleep

The Killer Queen swung round on a black computer chair and faced Sean and Trevor.

"While you two are here,you must abide by our rules." explained the killer queen. "Firstly,all musical instruments are banned. Colonel Kashoggi,check that our two new arrivals aren't hiding any of those awful,noisy nuisances."

Colonel Kashoggi approached them and searched under their trousers,under their shirts and other places where potential instruments could be hidden roughly.

Killer Queen gave a fake smile and said " Secondly, all music that you are allowed to listen to is computer generated. Anything else is banned. Now,you two better get to virtual academy. You're both going to be late for your 1st day at school. Colonel Kashoggi shall lead you there under my command."

Colonel Kashoggi beckoned them over to him and they entered the lift. The doors closed as the Killer Queen began to sing "Don't stop me now" quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Trevor and Sean walked into a large hall surrounded by loads and loads of kids(a few adults,too) and a army of bald,flesh skinned androids.<p>

"Now wherever have you been,you two?" a woman who had a teacher look to her said disapprovingly. "We're about to sing Radio GaGa."

"Sorry we're late."apologized Trevor. "The Killer queen wanted to see us. We didn't even know we had to go to this school into the Killer Queen ordered me and my nephew Sean to go."

Trevor and Sean joined the other kids,who the teachers stood at either ends of the hall called "GaGa kids" in conversation,and stood beside them.

"She's not expecting us to sing,is she,Trevor?" whispered Sean.

"I'm afraid she is." Trevor whispered back. "There's no way of avoiding it."

"Oh,great. I'd cover your ears if I was you." warned Sean. "You really don't want to hear my singing.

The rest of the GaGa kids started singing,Trevor and Sean singing along with them.

We sit alone and watch your light  
>Our only friend, through teenage nights<br>And everything we want to get  
>We download from the internet<p>

No need to think, no need to feel  
>When only cyberspace is real<br>It makes us laugh  
>It makes us cry<br>It makes us feel like we can fly  
>(Globalsoft)<p>

Hope to record our life online  
>Touch any key, the world is mine<br>We're lost in space  
>But we don't care<br>Without your light our world's not there

Complete control, you are the power  
>Our lives are programmed by the hour<br>Globalsoft (Globalsoft)

All we hear is radio Ga Ga  
>Video Goo Goo<br>Internet Ga Ga  
>All we hear is cyberspace Ga Ga<br>Marketing Blah Blah

Always something new  
>Globalsoft, all your world loves you<p>

We watch our shows  
>We watch your stars<br>Across our screens for hours and hours  
>We hardly need our eyes or ears<br>We just log on and dreams appear  
>(Globalsoft)<p>

We're not alone  
>We have our friends<br>On cyber love we can depend  
>So stick around cos we'd all miss you<br>We need our graphics  
>Need our visual<p>

Complete control, you are the power  
>We use our lives up by the hour<br>Globalsoft (Globalsoft)

All we hear is radio Ga Ga  
>Video Goo Goo<br>Internet Ga Ga  
>All we hear is cyberspace Ga Ga<br>Marketing Blah Blah

Always something new  
>Globalsoft, all your world loves you<br>Loves you

"You were right,your singing really is bad." Trevor whispered to Sean,cringing.

"Yours isn't much better." added Sean,cheekily.

"Now now,Sean. I'm sure I'd get further than you on X Factor." said Trevor in defense.

"Right,you lot,make sure you have a lovely half term." said a female teacher with short,brown hair and glistening,blue eyes. "And remember,globalsoft loves all of you."

As Trevor and Sean made to leave,the same female teacher who had spoken stopped them.

"We need to set your web domains up."she told them. "I think www dot Trevor dot com slash Anderson would be nice. You could be www dot Sean dot com slash Anderson."

"Er,no thanks. We'll do without one." said Sean.

"Don't be ridiculous, SeanLovesYoYos. Everyone in GaGa land needs a web domain. It's against the law,otherwise."pointed out the teacher.

Trevor sniggered and said "SeanLovesYoYos?I've never heard of a worse username in my life."

"Quiet, TrevorLovesHannah."said the teacher sternly. "Now, I shall validate your web domains then you're free to go."

Trevor blushed red as the teacher left the hall.

* * *

><p>Sean and Trevor followed the other GaGa kids into a large shopping centre filled with all kinds of different shops. There were game shops, gadget shops, supermarkets,you name it.<p>

"Wow."exclaimed Sean. "That's one big shopping center."

Trevor wasn't listening. He spotted a teenage, purple haired girl sat on her own. She looked upset about something. Trevor ran off over to her,leaving Sean behind.

"Hey,Trevor,wait up."called Sean,racing after him.

"Hey. Who're you?" Trevor asked the girl.

"Scaramouche." she replied. "And who the hell are you?"

"Scaramouche,scaramouche,will you do the fandango?" sang Trevor happily.

"Hey,do me a favour and block my ears before you go all cheesy around me,will you?" Scaramouche complained. "Anyway,I asked you a question. Who are you?"

"I'm Trevor and this is my nephew Sean." Trevor replied. "So,what's wrong?"

Scaramouche began to sing:

I want to break free  
>I want to break free<br>I want to break free from your lies  
>You're so self satisfied I don't need you<br>I've got to break free  
>God knows, God knows I want to break free<p>

I've fallen in love  
>I've fallen in love for the first time<br>And this time I know it's for real  
>I've fallen in love yeah<br>God knows God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true  
>I can't get over the way you love me like you do<br>But I have to be sure  
>When I walk out that door<br>Oh how I want to be free baby  
>Oh how I want to be free<br>Oh how I want to break free

But life still goes on  
>I can't get used to living without living without<br>Living without you by my side  
>I don't want to live alone hey<br>God knows got to make it on my own  
>So baby can't you see<br>I've got to break free

I've got to break free  
>I want to break free yeah<p>

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free

* * *

><p>The Killer Queen was watching this on one of the many TV screens.<p>

"I better keep an eye on them." she muttered to herself. "That wannabe Bohemian could give our new visitors ideas. Under no circumstances can I let those Bohemian hippies win. If only I had a way to seperate Scaramouche from Trevor and Sean."

The Killer Queen thought for a few minutes. Then it struck her. I'll sign her off,thought the killer Queen. That way she can't corrupt their puny minds as she'll be in a neverending sleep. Galileo will have to be signed off as well,she decided. After all,if Galileo meets Trevor and Sean,he'll do the most damage. She was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Sean,Trevor and Scaramouche were in deep conversation when all of a sudden,Scaramouche's head fell down,lifeless,as if someone had just switched her off.<p>

"Scaramouche?" said Trevor,confused. "Scaramouche,are you alright?"  
>"Something's happened." said Sean. "It's like somebody's just turned her off."<p>

"I don't remember seeing this happen in the musical." Trevor said. "We better tell the killer Queen."

* * *

><p>The Killer Queen heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Kashoggi,let them in." ordered the Killer Queen.

Sean and Trevor approached her.

"Something urgent has just happened in the shopping centre." informed Trevor. "We thought you ought to know."  
>The Killer Queen laughed.<p>

"You really don't know what's going on,do you?" she said sinisterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Trevor puzzled.

"You two really don't know me. It was I who put your new friend Scaramouche out of action." sneered the Killer Queen. "I signed her out of GaGa. Now,unless you and your pathetic excuse for a nephew interfere with what I've done,she'll never awake again."


	3. Chapter 3: Time to act

"You evil bitch." shouted Trevor. "I don't care what your motives were but how could you do such a thing?You took a innocent girl and did something to her as bad as death."

"Oh,please. She was just a annoying little chav." smirked the killer Queen.

"She may have had attitude,but that gives you no reason whatsoever to force her into hibernation." Trevor pointed out.

"Yeah! I have a PSP but I don't stop using it altogether just because it starts to annoy me." said Sean.

"Bad example,Sean." said Trevor.

"Yeah,I know." Sean agreed.

"If I was you,I'd ditch that silly companion of yours." advised the killer Queen.

"Don't you dare talk about my nephew like that." Trevor replied.

Trevor punched the killer Queen violently in the face.

"Kashoggi,escort them both out of Globalsoft HQ." she ordered.

"With pleasure,Madam." Obeyed colonel Kashoggi.

Kashoggi grabbed them both roughly by the collars of their shirts and dragged them into a lift.

* * *

><p>Kashoggi threw them out of the doors and walked back into the building. Trevor and Sean sat up,rubbing their backs(which now hurt really badly).<p>

"So,what do we do now?" asked Sean.

"We find a way to wake Scaramouche from her so called everlasting sleep." replied Trevor.

"And how do we do that?" wondered Sean.

"Good question." said Trevor,smiling.

"I'll do some research into it on my PSP." Sean decided.

He got out he's black,slim PSP from a nearby pocket and typed into google "Globalsoft how to stop neverending sleep". "Your search did not match any documents." Sean sighed. He tried "GaGa How to stop neverending sleep". Still no results. He's latest search was "How to stop neverending sleep Killer Queen". Still nothing. Eventually,he found what he was looking for.

"Trevor,according to Yahoo answers,we need to input a cheat code." Sean explained. "But we can only do that by using something called a Flash,which is hidden somewhere deep inside the Heartbreak hotel."

" Some of this is so different to the musical." Trevor pointed out. "I mean,I remember the Heartbreak Hotel but there certainly wasn't any object called a Flash."

"Well,I guess there must be loads of things that happened in GaGa that weren't featured in the musical."said Sean. "Say,Trevor,do you think I'd be able to update Twitter in here?"  
>"Let's just get going." said Trevor,impatiently. "We can't afford to waste anymore time."<p>

Trevor and Sean ran down the street. Trevor was right. There was no time to lose.

* * *

><p>The Killer Queen watched this on one of the many TV screens.<p>

"So,they think they can defy me,do they?" said the Killer Queen to herself. "Colonel Kashoggi,after them!"

* * *

><p>Trevor and Sean were lost. Where were they? They were surrounded by bright green grass either side of a long road. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Trevor and Sean decided to take a break for a bit. But little did they realize that someone was nearing them. It didn't strike them that someone was coming until he was stood directly behind them both. Colonel Kashoggi.<p>

"You thought you could get away,didn't you?" sneered Colonel Kashoggi. "You underestimated us,didn't you?"

"How can you work for her?"asked Trevor. "How can you work for such a vile,nasty woman?"

"That has nothing to do with you."snapped Kashoggi. "Now,what is this flash you desire? Where is this heartbreak hotel?"

"We don't know ourselves." said Sean innocently. "And even if we did,we wouldn't tell you."

"LIARS!" called Kashoggi. "Now,if you won't tell me what we need to know,I'm afraid I'll have to force it out of you."

Kashoggi noticed a car coming into sight. When the car was close by,Kashoggi tied Trevor and Sean to a car door handle with rope. A passenger inside looked out the window curiously.

"Erm,hi." said Sean awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Somebody was watching in some nearby bushes. Spying. He watched Colonel Kashoggi smile and run back up the road. It was time to act.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: A flash of Kashoggi

A jet black haired,glasses wearing man was watching from the bushes. He's hair was starting to go gray. You could tell he was old. This man was Ben Elton,famous English comedian,author,playwright and director. And most importantly,the guy behind the "We will rock you" musical. Ben Elton dashed out behind the bushes as soon as Colonel Kashoggi left and ran after the car. He leapt towards Trevor and Sean and grabbed hold of the rope. Ben got out a knife he was conveniently carrying in he's pocket and used it to break the rope. Together,they rolled off the road and onto the pavement. They stood up,brushing themselves.

"Wow. That was awesome." exclaimed Sean. "Like a scene from a James Bond movie."

"Who are you?" asked Trevor.

"Who am I?"asked Ben,surprised. "I'm Ben Elton. You know,the guy who wrote the We will rock you musical? And who are you?"

"I'm Trevor." said Trevor.

"And I'm Sean." Sean butted in.

"And together we're Srevor!" they said together.

"Okay,we're not saying that again." Trevor said,embarrased.

"Definately not. That only seems to work for Jedward."agreed Sean.

"You mind if I right that down?" asked Ben. "It could come in useful for a new musical idea I have. I call it We will rock you-the prequel. You see,I've been spying on you and your friend's journey all along and managed to put together some new material from what's happened for a musical set way before the first We will rock you."

"Er,you do know colonel Kashoggi and the Killer Queen can hear all this?" pointed out Trevor. "They can monitor the whole city of GaGa. They'll know you're spying."

As soon as Trevor said this,a virtual cage fell on top of Ben Elton,trapping him inside. Trevor was right.

* * *

><p>"The fool." crackled Killer Queen. "He says he was spying yet he is so stupid as to reveal it all? Did he not realize that these many TVs cover the entire city of GaGa?"<p>

"But that doesn't matter anymore,my madam."said Kashoggi sinisterly. "Now,you have him in your grasp,don't you? But what about when he escapes?"

"Noone can escape my cage." she declared. "There's no key to open it. He's locked in."

* * *

><p>Trevor tried kicking the cage hard. The cage door didn't open. Sean tried pulling it. Still didn't work.<p>

"Try sliding through in between the bars." said Trevor.

Ben tried this. He got so far then got stuck. Trevor and Sean tried pulling him out together,but it was hopeless.

"It looks like you're trapped there." said Trevor,giving in. "We tried our best."

"This reminds me of a Queen song." Ben said randomly.

Ben started to sing:

I've got to break free  
>I want to break free yeah<p>

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free

All of a sudden the door to the cage opened. Ben's random singing had triggered a mechanism which allowed the door to open. Queen saved the day.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" she screamed. "Kashoggi,I thought you made the cage escape proof?"<p>

"I did. But I didn't expect anyone to discover the secret." said Kashoggi.

"Well,you obviously didn't do a good job of it." Killer Queen snapped. "Why,I'd do far better without you."

* * *

><p>"I don't suppose you know the way to the heartbreak hotel,Ben?" asked Sean. "Not even google maps seems to know."<p>

"As a matter of fact,I do." he answered. "Before I wrote the first We will rock you movie, I visited GaGa. I followed Galileo and Scaramouche,whilst keeping myself unknown to others. They joined this group known as the Bohemians,ended up at a place called the heartbreak hotel. That's where I got the idea of the musical from. Now,if my memory serves me right,I can lead you there."

"We'll have to walk." decided Trevor.

"No we won't." said Ben,smiling. "Pop's motorbike is over there."

"Are you mad?We can't steal it,Ben!" said Trevor,shaking he's head in dissaproval.

"It's only the internet." Ben said in defense. "It's not like we're going to meet him in real life,anyway. Now hurry up."

They all hurried over and onto the motorbike,all singing,Trevor and Sean just doing it for the fun of it after hesitating at first:

And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal  
>And you're rushing headlong out of control<br>And you think you're so strong  
>But there ain't no stopping<br>And there's nothin' you can do about it  
>Nothin' you can do no there's nothin' you can do about it<br>No there's nothin you can nothin' you can nothin' you can  
>do about it<p>

And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal  
>And you're rushing headlong out of control<br>And you think you're so strong  
>But there ain't no stopping no there's nothin' you can do<br>about it  
>Yeah<p>

Hey he used to be a man with a stick in his hand  
>Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do<br>She used to be a woman with a hot dog stand  
>Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do<br>Now you've got soup in the laundry bag  
>Now you've got strings you're gonna lose your rag<br>You're gettin' in a fight  
>Then it ain't so groovy when you're screaming in the night<br>Let me out of this cheap B movie

Headlong down the highway and you're rushing  
>Headlong out of control<br>And you think you're so strong  
>But there ain't no stopping and you can't stop rockin'<br>And there's nothin you can nothin' you can nothin' you can  
>do about it<p>

When a red hot man meets a white hot lady  
>Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do<br>Soon the fire starts raging gets you more than half crazy  
>Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do<br>Now they start freaking everywhere you turn  
>You can't start walking cause your feet got burned<br>It ain't no time to figure wrong from right  
>Cause reason's out of the window better hold on tight<p>

You're rushing headlong  
>Headlong out of control - yeah<br>And you think you're so strong  
>But there ain't no stopping<br>And there's nothin you nothin' you nothin' you can do about  
>it at all<p>

Yeah yeah  
>Alright - go<p>

And you're rushing headlong down the highway  
>And you're rushing headlong out of control<br>And you think you're so strong  
>But there ain't no stopping<br>There's nothin nothin' nothin' you can do about it

Ah ha  
>Headlong<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>Headlong<br>Headlong

Headlong

* * *

><p>Kashoggi picked up a item laid on the surface of a wooden table. In front of it was placed a folded bit o f paper with "The flash" written on one side. Kashoggi put the flash,which looked like a black,futuristic gun,in a inside pocket of a black coat he was wearing. The flash was gone.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Flash

The three of them arrived at the heartbreak hotel.

"This is the heartbreak hotel."announced Ben.

"Yeah,we 've seen the musical."Trevor pointed out.

They made their way inside.

* * *

><p>When they entered,they found a table placed randomly,looking totally out of place. On it was a folded piece of paper. On one side of the paper were the words "the flash". But there was nothing to see on the table behind it.<p>

"It's gone." realized Sean. "Now what do we do?"

"Not gone,stolen." said a familiar voice sinisterly.

Colonel Kashoggi walked towards them from another room,gripping a gun-like object in he's hand.

"Did you really expect to simply get hold of it?"asked Kashoggi. "Did you really expect me to let you have it?Especially when it can be used as a weapon against your spy."

"Nobody's going to kill anyone today." snarled Trevor,grinding he's teeth in anger.

"That's where you're wrong,Trevor." Kashoggi answered back.

Kashoggi pulled the trigger. A long,white laser beam shone out as Ben dived out of the way,so it hit a wall at the other end of the room instead. Kashoggi aimed it at Ben and kept firing,but Ben kept diving out of the way. Kashoggi pulled the trigget yet again,but nothing came out.

"Damn it,it's not working!" complained Kashoggi. "They never make things to last these days."

Kashoggi tossed it away and left.

* * *

><p>Sean picked the Flash up. He flicked the little arrow from "defense" to "sign on" and inputted something onto a electronic screen on the top. Sean pulled the trigger. A white beam filled the room.<p>

Sean sang in the heat of the moment. It reminded him of a song. One of he's favourites,to be precise:

Flash a-ah  
>Savior of the Universe<br>Flash  
>He save everyone of us<br>Flash  
>He's a miracle<br>Flash  
>King of the impossible<p>

He's for everyone of us  
>Stand for everyone of us<br>He save with a mighty hand  
>Every man every woman<br>Every chill-he's a mighty  
>Flash<p>

Just a man  
>With a man's courage<br>Nothing but a man  
>But he can never fail<br>No-one but the pure at heart  
>May find the Golden Grail<br>...ah...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere,Scaramouche looked up, gasping in awe at the blinding white light.<p>

"Typical. They had to leave me,didn't they?" she said in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Galileo,a black haired teenage boy,woke up and looked at the white filled sky in amazement.<p>

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" he sang.

"We did it!" shouted Trevor. "We did it! Now we just need to find out how to get out of here."

"You want to know how to exit?"asked Ben. "I know. I've been here before and got back to my real life."

"If you could tell us." Sean said.

"To get back,all you have to do is hack into the system."explained Ben. "That's how I got here before the bohemian rhapsody in the first place. Only,I did it at home. You see,when you start off,you start at level 1,which is the events before Galileo and Scaramouche joined the Bohemians. But when I joined,I hacked in and started from level 7. When I want to leave,I just go into Globalsoft HQ and distract the Killer Queen. When she's properly distracted,I then find her personal laptop and tap code "tsfghtdsf". This code automatically gets you out. But if she finds out,she can send you back inside GaGa and trap you there forever."

"So we need to go back?"wondered Trevor,pointing out the obvious.

"Yes,but it won't be easy." answered Ben.

"Oh well. Let's do it." Sean decided.

They opened the door and exited,to be faced with colonel Kashoggi.

"You completely forgot Killer Queen can watch your entire conversation,didn't you?" sneered Kashoggi. "I heard it too. I was behind the door the whole time."

"Yeah?Well,stuff you. Because we're going." snapped Sean. "Aren't we,Trevor?"

"Well,that's the idea..."he agreed.

"You're not going anywhere." said Kashoggi with a note of authority. "I simply cannot let you hack into Globalsoft. Do you realize how many bugs that'd cause?"

"You can't trap us here." said Trevor in annoyance. "We have freedom,you know. We want to go home."  
>"You're not going anywhere." Kashoggi repeated. "Make one move,Anderson,and I'll grab the flash and send your new girlfriend back to sleep."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The road to GaGa

Colonel Kashoggi's head fell down unexpectedly,as if it had suddenly become lifeless. Trevor,Sean and Ben watched this in surprise.

"But why would the killer Queen do that?"wondered Sean.

"I don't know. All I know is,we have no choice but to re-awake him." replied Trevor. "If we don't...well,who knows what problems that could cause to time. We'll wait till we get back to GaGa. Then,we'll bring him back and hack into the systems."

* * *

><p>Over in Globalsoft HQ,Scaramouche punched the air in victory as she watched Kashoggi fall asleep. She had decided to invade Globalsoft,to find out where Trevor and Sean had got to. When she looked at one of the TV screens,she had noticed they were in trouble. The Killer Queen wasn't in the room,so she approached a white computer on the desk and used it to sign off both Killer Queen and colonel Kashoggi. Now she had succeeded,it was time for her escape.<p>

* * *

><p>The three of them exited the Heartbreak hotel. But when they exited,the motorbike was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Kashoggi must've taken it away and hidden it to make sure we didn't escape." Trevor realized.

" Oh,great. That totally sucks. Now what do we do,Trevor?" asked Sean.

"We'll have to find another way." answered Trevor.

"But there's no sign of any cars anywhere." Sean pointed out.

"There's some abandoned mobility scooters over there." said Ben. "We could use them. Providing they don't fall apart."

Ben pointed towards some mobility scooters outside the hotel. They looked quite battered and old,as if they could fall apart any minute. The three of them approached the mobility scooters and got on. With a cough,the engines started and the mobility scooters trundled up the road.

* * *

><p>Scaramouche walked down a path,looking around constantly,hoping against hope she'd find some kind of transport to use. She knew she wasn't exactly in the most popular place in GaGa. She was in the outskirts. But people still traveled along these roads,mainly in normal cars. But there was no sign of any transport whatsoever. She looked around. All she could see were some animals in farmer's fields,eating grass. Wait a minute,she thought. What if I use one of those animals? Scaramouche noticed some cows in a field. She couldn't see any other types of animals apart from cows. There wasn't even any sign of any vehicles. She climbed over a small fence and hurried towards a cow. Scaramouche looked round the field to make sure noone was watching. Check. She looked inside a nearby farmhouse window. Nope,noone looking outside. Scaramouche crept towards the cow and climbed on. They moved slowly away,without making a sound. But a farmer wearing a small,brown hat and carrying a pitchfork ran after her and the cow.<p>

"Oi,you! That's my cow you're riding!" he shouted,whilst giving chase. "Come back here,ya scoundral! I want me cow back. I'll feed ya to my dog!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Scaramouche answered back,as the farmer continued running after her.

"I will! You just watch!" the farmer threatened. " And if ya don't bring my cow back in one piece,I shall milk you instead!"

Scaramouche just laughed and rode off on the cow into the distance.

The farmer gave up,sighed and said "Suppose I better get back to the farm and continue trying to sue Zynga over Farmville."

* * *

><p>Sean dumped he's mobility scooter in annoyance.<p>

"Is there nothing else we can use?" he moaned. "These things are too slow."

"Well,what does it look like to you?" snapped Ben. "This road's as quiet as a mouse. It's like everyone's just dissapeared off the face of the Earth. Or virtual Earth,seeing as we're in that globalsoft online game thing."

As Ben said that,a small,blue car zoomed down the road and reversed down a drive near a nearby house. The driver got out and entered the building.

"Quick,let's steal that car!" Sean whispered to the others.

They sneaked down the drive and towards the blue car. The car doors were locked. Ben broke the driver's window and leapt inside. Sean and Trevor followed and sat in the back.

"One problem. How are we going to drive it?" queried Trevor.

"I'll look on ehow." decided Sean. "There's probably something about how to drive a car without having car keys."

Sean got out he's PSP and searched on google for ehow. Sure enough,he found a article just about that.

He passed the PSP to Ben,who looked at the ehow answer and nodded approvingly. He then got to work,doing some technical stuff Trevor and Sean didn't understand with wires. Eventually,the engine roared into life and Ben put he's foot down. The car sped off the drive and down the road.

* * *

><p>In the house,the original driver,a young female woman with long,brown hair and green eyes,watched as her car made it's way off the drive. She picked up the phone.<p>

"Hello. I'd like to report a stolen car. My car." she said with a note of authority.

A few minutes later,she put the phone down. Justice had been done.


	7. Chapter 7: The farmer's revenge

Trevor,Sean and Ben had already got quite a bit nearer to GaGa. But luck was soon to turn on them. Small robots wearing police outfits glided towards them. GaGa cops. A light came down from one of the GaGa cops and shone on the car. Ben quickly changed course,diving just in time out of the way of a tree. This caused the GaGa cops chasing them to glide into the tree and damage themselves. Ben put he's foot down and accelerated the car. They soon found themselves back on the road. Clearly,they'd taken a shortcut without realizing. Trevor and Sean noticed someone familiar coming towards them. On a...wait,a cow?

"Looks like your girlfriend's a cowgirl now,eh,Trevor?" said Sean cheekily,nudging Trevor.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend." replied Trevor,annoyed.

"It's a good job she isn't." said Ben. "She's Galileo's girlfriend."

* * *

><p>The three of them got of the car and approached Scaramouche.<p>

"Oh,so you turn up now,do you?" shouted Scaramouche.

"Hey!We were the ones who woke you up. Right,Trevor?" Sean pointed out.

"Yeah! Show us a little respect." agreed Trevor.

"What,after you left me without even saying bye?" she said. "You two are so River Song."

"Spoilers!" said Trevor,smiling.

"I mean you turn up out of thin air,not revealing much about yourself,looking as if you know me then you disappear just like that." continued Scaramouche. "And before you ask,I ain't no cowgirl."

"Why don't you just get in the car and settle this in GaGa?"suggested Ben.

"In that rustbucket? I think not." she blatantly refused.

"Suit yourself. Come on,you two. Let's leave Scaramouche with her latest love story. Her cow." said Ben,walking back to the car.

"I'm going with Scaramouche." Trevor decided,and climbed on behind Scaramouche.

"I think I better leave them to it."said Sean,getting in the car.

* * *

><p>The car finally approached a sign which read "You are now entering GaGa." They soon arrived outside Globalsoft HQ. Ben and Sean got out of the car and waited.<p>

"Right,now we just need to wait for Trevor and Scaramouche."said Sean,pointing out the obvious.

* * *

><p>Trevor and Scaramouche were getting nowhere. Scaramouche looked in horror behind her and Trevor as she noticed someone familiar to her chasing them. The farmer. He still had he's pitchfork and was holding it like a weapon. The farmer easily catched up to them. Getting some rope out of he's pocket,he tied up Trevor and Scaramouche and took them into he's house hostage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wonder what's taking them?" wondered Sean out loud. "They should be here by now."<p>

Ben just shrugged and said "Probably stuck in traffic."

"We'll soon find out. Come on."beckoned Sean,walking towards Globalsoft HQ.

They both walked inside.

* * *

><p>Sean surveyed the TV screens.<p>

"There's no sign of them anywhere." declared Sean.

"What are you going on about? They're there!"said Ben,pointing towards a TV screen showing Trevor and Scaramouche tied up. "And it looks like someone has taken them hostage. But why?"

"Maybe it's the killer Queen?"wondered Sean. "There's no sign of her in here."

"We better go and rescue them." decided Ben.

* * *

><p>Pop watched as Scaramouche and Ben were taken away. Good job he found it earlier outside the heartbreak hotel. Pop got on the motorbike and rode it in the direction the Farmer had taken Scaramouche and her friend in,as soon as they were out of sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Ben sped the car down the road.<p>

"Wait a minute,isn't that Pop's motorbike?" said Ben,pointing towards a house.

"It certainly looks like it." agreed Sean.

Ben drove up a field amongst some cows and parked next to Pop's motorbike. They ran inside quickly.

* * *

><p>They spotted a farmer guarding Scaramouche and Trevor.<p>

"Oh,you two come to see the Scaramouche milking?"asked the farmer brightly,as if it was the most common thing to say. "That's what happens when you steal one of my cows. You substitute for their milk. There's a warning for you two."

"You release Trevor this instance." snarled Sean. "What's he done to you? He hasn't stolen one of you're cows."

"Hey!What about me?" asked Scaramouche.

"What about you? You steal a cow,you have to pay the consequences. MY consequences." said the farmer.

"You're insane!" said Sean in disgust.

"Insane,am I?"said the Farmer. "Let's see what happens when I delete your farm on Facebook! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

"NO,not my farm!"screamed Sean. "ANYTHING but my farm!"


End file.
